


Limbo

by Jaybeesaur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybeesaur/pseuds/Jaybeesaur
Summary: Ambiguous post-breakup thoughts. No named characters or genders.





	Limbo

Another finished story. A task-at-hand laid to rest. Countless hours, years passed. Investments made, squandered. Energy spent, though never wasted. All actions made to count; even the mistakes, made to matter. Confidence surged and waned. Uncertainty lasting yet fleeting. Cruelty takes hold. Longing subsiding only temporarily. Returning.

Always came back. Couldn’t escape. Was there a desire to? Small town, small people. They don’t make a difference, though. Few did. People larger than words. Great, wonderful people. Friends, family, lovers. They matter. Always will. All interactions have consequence. It hurts to lose the ones you love. Especially if its sudden and unplanned. But things happen. Terrible, unavoidable things. 

Love can be fickle. Everyone knows that. To the heartbroken, the pain that lingers when love has decided to change its course is familiar. A partner makes a single mistake. One too large. Permanent. Damaging. Forced upon the innocent party. Responsibility cast to the victim. Make your choice, little one.

Is this The End? Will you try to salvage what is left? Where will you find your joy? That’s up to you. It’s time to decide.


End file.
